This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A flywheel, or flexplate, is a known component in automobiles. As appreciated, the flexplate operates as a mechanical coupling between crankshaft (i.e. output) of an engine and a torque convertor of a transmission. Consequently, the flexplate transmits torque to the transmission. Additionally, the flexplate serves as an engagement point for a pinion gear of an electric starter motor. When the electric starter motor receives an electrical current in response to an ignition signal from the vehicle, the pinion gear engages and drives a ring gear portion of the flexplate, thereby causing the flexplate to rotatably drive the engine crankshaft. Upon the engine being successfully started, the pinion gear is disengaged while the flexplate continues to be rotatably driven by the crankshaft.
The starter's pinion gear generally impacts, both axially and radially, the flexplate during starting of automobiles, which can thereby cause noise which can be unpleasant to passengers in the automobile. With the increased frequency of starting modern automobiles (e.g. stop-start technology), noise reduction during starting is becoming increasingly important. Accordingly, there is a growing need for flexplate assemblies with improved noise reduction.